


Cirque De Faries

by Snowmadien



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmadien/pseuds/Snowmadien
Summary: When Levy runs away from her abusive boyfriend she finds herself traveling with a circus. Saved by a temperamental panther and his owner Levy soon learns that just because some books aren't so good looking doesn't mean inside they are.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone this is my new story that I'm working and I wanted to let everyone one know that this is rated M for a reason. First there is language, second there is an abusive relationship, third there may or may not be a lemon (that is still debatable). So please take caution as this story will have dark moments and I don't want to cause any triggers. Also, note that if you or anyone you do know is in this kind of relationship that there is help, and there are people who will help you. And to also know that ALL of my upcoming stories will be updated once a month due to life. Now that I've got the warnings out of the way enjoy!

"THAT'S IT! I QUIT!" Milianna screamed as she stormed outside of the large purple and white circus tent holding up the remains of her torn purple bikini. Ringmaster Makarov and Lion tamer Gajeel ran after her, behind them was a very amused Panther Lily holding a piece of torn purple cloth in his mouth.

"Wait Milianna! I thought you said you loved cats?" Makarov yelled as he chased the furious women down. Gajeel was running after her because Makarov had told him to come. She stopped and turned on her heels to face the two men who ran into each other.

"That was before that one," she whined pointing to Lily, "decided to make me his new scratching post!" She ripped open the door to her train compartment and slammed it shut.

"Go find another girl to be your damn assistant working with those cats! Cause I'm going back to Mermaid Heel!" She screamed from the inside. Makarov looked at Gajeel with a sigh of defeat.

"Gajeel you can't keep chasing away people, you need someone in there with you when you are work with those cats!" Makarov scolded Gajeel like he would a child, Gajeel face twisted into annoyance "This is the third girl this month and tomorrow we will be leaving to Oak Town to perform there. You have to find someone or you can't work with the cats at all!"

"Tch, it ain't my fucking fault this time! Lily was the one who decided to pounce on her like that! I warned her that he can be temperamental and not be fond of people." He growled Makarov sighed once more. Gajeel was right, he had seen the whole thing, from Lily stalking her, to him pouncing and grabbing her top off like it was a chew toy. Makarov looked up at the sky and noticed dark clouds rolling in.

"Looks like we will need to start bringing everything in it might rain tonight," he said more to himself then Gajeel.

"Tell everyone to bring in horses, elephants and other animals inside also bring in the equipment that the rain can ruin. Then you and the boys make sure that the tent is locked down tight."

"Yes Ringmaster," Gajeel said and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Gajeel," Makarov said.  
"Yes, sir?"

"The cats can go in the big cage tonight, do not bring them inside. They'll spook the other animals," Gajeel cursed under his breath, he was hoping they didn't have to be outside but he didn't have a choice in the matter what the Ringmaster says, goes.

Levy tried hard not to cry out at the throbbing pain in her shoulder as she was cleaning the house. It was from earlier when she hadn't made breakfast in time for her "boyfriend". She had been with him for five years and for the past three he had been nothing but a monster to her. It all started the night he began to drink and the moment the hard liquor touched his lips the man she had loved was gone and replaced by a monster.

She dusted the bookshelf that was once full of books, now full of rums and spirits. Jet had told her that books were worthless and threw out most of her books. She had kept a few hidden under her bed but if he so much as saw her with a book he would beat her senseless. As she cleaned the last bottle she had caught her reflection in the glass. Eyes once full of light and life, were dark and lifeless. Creulem hair once full and buoyant with soft ringlets that bounced whenever she laughed, laid limp and bleak around her face. Under her right eye, a black and purple bruise from yesterday was now in full bloom, throbbing every time she blinked her eye.

Outside the dark clouds were beginning to cover the city, thunder and lightning could be heard from the distance. She went to the window and looked out at the city, in the far distance she could see the purple and white big top that stood out against the grey city of Magnolia, well to her everything was now gray. Nothing had been happy or even remotely colorful but the only thing that ever was colorful was the large big top that stood out in the distance calling her.

The door opened with a start and she jumped in fear, he was home.

"LEVY! Where are you?" He yelled. She stood up and made herself presentable. She smoothed out her orange dress and fixed her hair back. She knew that he wasn't drunk if he was drunk he wouldn't have made noise. He would slither in like a quiet snake and jump her from behind to catch her if she was doing anything he deemed "wrong".

"There you are," He said softly as he came into the living room, in his hands he held a brown bag undoubtedly full of booze. He walked slowly as if not to scare her, reached into the bag and pulled out a book.

Levy's eye widen and her heart began to pound as he came over and placed the leather book in her hands. The leather was soft like velvet however it didn't feel warm it felt cold and held sinister contents. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her in close, she tried hard not to shake from fear but something was not right. He was up to something.

"I'm sorry for what I've done, can you ever forgive me?" He asked softly as he placed his lips to her hair, kissing the limp blue hair. Levy knew something wasn't right, this wasn't him. She pulled herself away from him. Her back was now towards the large booze wall, she was trapped.

"Levy come here, I want you to forgive me," he said softly, but there was a dark undertone to it. Levy kept her distance away from him, she was scared of him more so than ever. Before she knew what happened she was shoved back towards the cabinet and his furious eyes met hers. Glass cut into the back of her leg but she didn't feel it at all as booze and hard liquors ran down her back. A hand tightly gripped her hair, forcing her head up as she yelped in pain.

"Levy. What did I say about listening to me," he growled staring down at her furiously gripping her hair tighter. Levy didn't know what made her do it but in one swift kick, she kicked him hard in his manhood he let go of her hair and sunk to the ground. Without thinking Levy ran, she couldn't take it anymore, the torment, the pain, and the fear!

"LEVY!" Jet screamed behind her but that didn't stop her, she bolted out the door, down the stairs and into the dark cobbled streets of Magnolia. Her whole body hurt from the adrenalin and the ground cut her bare feet as she ran, but she didn't care. She was finally free, free from him and place she had once called home. She didn't know how long she had ran but soon the pain in her leg soon began to appear and her body once again began to ache. She went into an alley and leaned her back against the wall trying to catch her breath. Her whole body hurt, even breathing had begun to hurt as well. She looked down and noticed that her right leg was now covered in blood and a large shard of glass was stuck out of it. She tried to pull it out but yelped in pain when she did.

"He!, she's over here!" She recognized it as Droy's voice, Levy felt her skin prick and once again ran for her life, no doubt he had his drinking friends now after her. As she ran rain began to pour from the heavens, she pushed herself harder until she felt her foot hit something cold and hard and she landed hard on rough gravel, sending needles of pain through her hands and legs. She looked up to see a large railway cart covered up in a tarp. She lifted up the tarp and noticed iron bars and straw covering the ground of the cart.

"LEVY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Jet's voice screamed into the hellish night. It was much closer than she had wanted it to be, but right now she would rather die by whatever was in the train cart then ever be in his hands again. Lifting herself into the cart she pulled herself through the bars and thanked her lucky stars that she was this thin enough to slip in them.

She scooted back as far back as she could as the voices came closer and closer. As she moved back she bumped into something large and warm. She lifted her head up and nearly screamed, behind her was a black panther.

"Check under there maybe she's hidden under there!" She heard Jet's voice, she felt the blood leave her face. But before she could do anything the cat pounced on her, pinning her to the floor and placed a paw over her mouth shushing her. He bent his head down and pulled a soft blanket over her covering her completely.

Lily gathered himself, ready to pounce as another hand appeared under the tarp. As soon as he saw the man's face he leaped at the fence and let out roar; that scared the man. The man quickly dropped the tarp and ran off screaming and saying that she wasn't there.

Pleased with his work he went over to her and lifted off the blanket revealing the beaten and battered girl. He had no idea why she was running but he knew that she needed help the moment he saw her so he did. Her face was covered in tear stains and she was soaking wet, she looked up at him begging to be spared, not realizing that he had just saved her.

"Please *hich* Please don't hurt me. Please *hich* I want to live!" She cried, Lily once again pulled the blanket over her but didn't cover her face and laid down next to her. He wrapped his body around her and laid his head on her stomach and his tail on her leg, he began to purr as if to try and lull her to sleep. Levy had no idea why this cat hadn't killed her or why he had saved her but for once in her life she felt that she was safe, next to a sleeping panther. Soon she felt her body sur came to the need for sleep and felt her eyes grow heavy and she fell asleep next to the cat.


	2. Unexpected findings

Cirque de Faries  
Hello everyone back with another chapter, enjoy! Also, please note this has some dark content so be warned. Another thing is that I post only once a month. Now with that out of the the way enjoy!

 

Chapter 2 Unexpected Findings

The morning was busy as everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave for Oak town. However, for Gajeel, his day was turning into a nightmare, first Natsu had managed to break three of the stands used for the cats in the performance, then he saw that no one had picked up any food for the cats yesterday. So now he was making his way through the city trying to find the nearest meat market to get scraps, since that was all he could afford at the moment The streets were wet from the previous night’s rain and packed full with people trying to buy before the rain hit again tonight.

As he made his way through the city with his long time friend Juvia, a water escape artist, trotted alongside him trying to keep up with his long strides. He considered her a sister more than anything since they had left their old home and decided to join Fairy Tail. Her and Wendy had been the only reason why he would ever leave a place like that. It made him shudder to think what would have really happen if they had not left when they did. To this day he never went anywhere without a weapon of some sort.   
Juvia only came along because she had wanted to see the city before they left to the town of Oak Heart due to she had mainly been performing and practicing new water stunts to appease the crowd. As they made their way to the meat market he was stopped when a hand grabbed him from behind. Gajeel grabbed the unknown hand and flipped him over in front of him. Juvia yelped in fear as the man landed hard on the ground, not expecting it at all.

“You trying to fuck with me?” Gajeel growled at the man on the ground. Cold black eyes met with fiery blood red eyes as Gajeel held him down.  
“You’re one of those circus freaks? Aren’t yeah?” The man on the ground asked and wince in pain as Gajeel tightened his grip before letting him let up him, Jet picked himself up and dusted himself even though the ground was cobblestone and not dirt.

“My name is Jet and I’m looking for a girl called Levy McGarden. She disappeared last night and we are trying to find her. She’s an old friend of mine and very sick. I would hate for anything bad to happen to her,” Gajeel narrowed his eyes, there was something about the way he spoke about her that didn’t feel right.

“So why don’t yeah go to the police? We don’t know nothing about her or even seen her.” The moment Gajeel said “police” Jet’s eye widen with fear, but kept his cool. The last thing he wanted was for them to find out what he had done to her.   
“No, cause someone spotted her last night near your circus and I was wondering if any of you freaks seen her around.” Gajeel had to fight to keep himself from knocking Jet’s front teeth out. The idiot had not idea who he was dealing with. Juvia place a hand on his shoulder to remind him not to be aggressive since people were already looking.

“No we haven’t! So if you would please leave us we are in a hurry!” Juvia snapped at him, Jet let out a sigh and pushed past them. Obviously not happy that he could not find her.  
“Come on,” Gajeel growled and Juvia quickly ran to catch up with Gajeel’s fast pace.  
“Do you think he might hurt her if he finds her?” Juvia asked once they were out of earshot.  
“I don’t know, but if we magically do see her then we ain’t telling him where she is.” He retorted.

“Juvia agrees with Gajeel,” she said as she followed him through the streets not realizing that they were being watched from afar by Jet and his friends. However, they were soon swallowed up by the crowd of people leaving Jet furious as his one lead slipped away.

After finding and getting breakfast for the cats Gajeel made his way over to the large train cart that had been converted in a large cage for the cats. As he began to pull the enormous wet tarp off the cage there were two things that he saw that nearly made his faint. First there was blood it wasn’t a lot but the sight of it made his stomach drop. Bloody hand marks were seen around the poles of the cage and if there was any on the ground the rain had washed it away. Then there was Lily, normally he would be sleeping high up in the tree perch Gajeel had made for him, but he was on the ground with his body wrapped around something blue, also stained red. 

Gajeel felt his stomach drop further, he knew Lily was temperamental and loved to scare the daylights out of everyone; but he never expected this from him. Lily lifted his head and let out a huge sleepy yawn when he spotted Gajeel and looked at him with the big, intelligent yellow eyes. Dropping the buckets he raced to the door and lifted himself up to the cage, there laying on the ground was a blue hair woman covered in the blue blood stained blanket.

For a moment Gajeel had no idea what to do, he had thought the cat he raised from birth had actually killed someone, until the girl let out a weak moan. Lily looked down at her and nuzzled her as if comforting her. Gajeel quickly opened the gate and went inside not caring if he had anyone to watch his back. Lily gently stood up and backed away keeping his yellow eyes fixated on the little girl. The other cats had begun to stir but a sharp growl from Lily kept them at bay even Happy the blue black Lion that was nearly twice as big at Lily.

Gajeel knelt down and studied the girl, she was beyond beaten up, her body was thin, much thinner than a girl like her should be. He saw the large purple bruise on her face and his face contorted into anger, “Who the hell did this to her?” He thought. Her face reminded him of an angle, soft lips, a gentle face and soft nose. He lifted up the blanket and when he thought his heart couldn’t sink any further it did. Her whole left leg was bloody, not from Lily but form a three inch piece of glass protruding from her calf. He stood their shocked, his body no longer responding to his mind. How the hell did a girl manage to get into the cage, that was nearly four feet off the ground, and sleep thru the whole night without feeling any pain whatsoever?

“Oi Gajeel! We’re moving out! Gramps wants us all in our carts! Gajeel?” Natsu yelled, he noticed that Gajeel was holding on to something.  
“Get Porlyusica now!” Natsu's eyes widen as Gajeel turned to reveal a tiny, bloody girl in his arms. Without being told twice Natsu ran as fast as he could to find the circus vet. 

As the train jolted along the tracks, Porlyusica kept a steady hand as she stitched up Levy’s leg. While her assistant and Gajeel’s younger sister, Wendy, was trying to break the fever the Levy had with a wash cloth.  
“So what you are telling me is that you just happened to find a girl this badly injured and bloodied in the lion’s cage when you were feeding them?” She questioned Gajeel for the third time since he brought her in. He was sitting in the corner with a bucket in case he decided to heave up his breakfast from this morning.

“I told yeah what I know woman!” He snapped and held on to his stomach as he tried hard not to barf. “That girl was in the cart when I was feeding them, I have no idea where a runt like that could have come from,” he muttered, he thought back to the incident earlier that morning, was this the girl that guy had been looking for?   
“Pathetic humans always causing harm to one another.” she muttered more to her safe than anyone else. After getting the last stitch in place she gave the girl a small dose of morphine for the pain. She grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut away at the thin, dirty and torn clothing the girl wore. Gently turning over Levy, Porlyusica nearly dropped the scissors when she saw the girl’s back.

“Child, can you grab me the black salve from the top of the cabinet,” She said quietly, when Wendy brought the salve she gasped at the sight. All along Levy’s back were bruises each in different colors and stages. There were also red lash marks as well on her back that looked incredibly fresh. Both of them didn’t want to think of what had actually happened to the her, much less what did this to her. There were even scars that marked her back at various points as well, some were pink while others were white.

“Oi what’s wrong women!” Gajeel growled and tried to stand up, only to be threatened with a broomstick.  
“If you don’t sit down and be quiet I will throw you out of this train cart and to deal with the Ringmaster!” Porlyusica snapped. Gajeel sighed and tried hard how the hell he was going to talk himself out of this one. He knew that the Ringmaster would not be happy with him bringing the girl along but what choice did he have? She needed help and they couldn’t stay a day longer in Magnolia so he took her with him. Now he could possibly deal with accusations of kidnapping and hurting her. He laid back and wondered how something that wasn’t even awake could cause him already so much trouble.

A sharp knock came from the door breaking Gajeel from his thoughts. The door opened to reveal Mira the bartender for the Circus walking in. She had some clothes in her hands and a mug of warm ginger tea.  
“I heard about the girl Gajeel brought in and the Ringmaster wanted to make sure that she is alright.” She said, she looked at the girl and cried at the sight of the Levy’s back.  
“The poor thing what happened to her?” She asked putting the tea and clothing down on a nearby chair

“We don’t know for sure, but that boy is claiming that he found her in the lion’s cage already like this. We will just have to wait for her to wake up which could be a while. She has a fever along with a leg injury.” Mira light grabbed Levy’s hand, and looked softly at the sleeping girl. “What’s worse is that she will have a limp for the rest of her life thanks to that glass, I am still surprised that she was able to move with that injury along with the countless others she has.” Porlyusica stated as she began to put on a clean pair of gloves.  
“Don’t worry, nothing bad will happen to you ever again,” Mira whispered, “I’m going to talk to the master about letting her stay with us,”   
“Are you serious? We are already coming down hard with the lack of money and food what makes you think he’ll take on another person?” Gajeel growled but soon regretted it as Mira turned towards him.  
“If I were you I would be quite since you are the one who brought her along,” Mira said darkly, Gajeel gulped he knew better than to get Mira angry since he knew what she was more than just a bar maid.

“I brought her some of Lisanna’s old clothing that she might fit into, but it looks like even those might be too big for her as well,” she laughed lightly “Also I brought you some Ginger tea for you motion sickness,” Handing Gajeel the tea cup he muttered a thanks as he took the cup and began to sip it slowly.  
“Also Gajeel the Master wants to see you when we stop in Oak Town,” Mira said sweetly before she turned and left. 

Two days latter, the train slowed down into the city of Oak Town, a city renowned for its lumber and it’s beautiful castles. As Gajeel picked up his belongings he looked over at the young girl who was still asleep. She had some color return to her face but not as much as he had thought. The bruise was going away slowly and injury on her leg had finally gone down in swelling, but he felt that there was more than external injuries that he would have to worry about.

Stepping out of the medical cart, Gajeel made his way to the huge cat cart near the end of the line. Along the way he had passed several of the other performers like Lisanna and her horses, Elfman unloading his huge weights and elephants while others were unpacking and setting up the large tent. As he made his way towards the lion’s cart he saw that Ringmaster Makarov was there waiting for him. Gajeel sighed, wanting to get over with the scolding coming from the master.

“Gajeel come with me,” Makarov said and began to walk towards an area covered by oak trees and away from everyone else. The ringmaster sat on a large rock outcropping and motioned for the cat trainer to sit down as well.  
“Look I couldn't-” Makarov raised his hand to silence Gajeel.

“My boy, I’ve known you ever since I found you, Juvia, Wendy and your cat wandering these streets. Back then you would have never done such a thing like helping that girl, you would have left her and not looked back.” Makarov said calmly “The bitter and anger that I once saw in you is gone. Now as for kidnapping the girl that was taking it a bit far but it is obvious someone out there wants to hurt her and we will protect her as a family like always.”   
“What if she doesn’t want to stay?” Gajeel asked, the question felt a sting inside him and he didn’t know why.

“Then we will make sure she is well enough to handle herself on her own and then we will let her go but that is her choice if she so chooses,” Makarov didn’t want to admit it out loud but he too did not like the feeling of that girl leaving. If someone had done this to her and she had gotten away, was it not safe to say he or she would now be chasing after her right now.  
“I’ll have Lucy and Juvia take care of her once she is awake and to get back on her feet, and then I want you to be the one to show her to ropes of the circus if she chooses to stay.”  
“Why me?” Gajeel asked surprised at the old man’s request.

“Well you did find her in YOUR cat cart didn’t you?” The master chuckled.  
“Tch, fine I’ll do it but I ain’t playing babysitter yeah hear me!” He snapped, as the master chuckled some more. He couldn’t believe the changes he had seen in Gajeel from being a stoic, angry person to actually caring and trying to help out. He proved to be extremely useful in making shoes for Lisanna's horses and being able to trim their feet. Thank to Gajeel’s metal work skills the circus could always count on him to fix anything with metal.  
Before either men could say anything else a loud scream ripped through the air, causing everyone to freeze.  
“That’s coming from the medical cart!” A voice said, Makarova and Gajeel quickly ran towards the cart afraid of what could be happening inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Unsteady  
A/N: I’m back everyone with another chapter! Once again I’ll be putting up a warning for the darks themes of this story just in case but other than that sit back and enjoy the chapter!

Lucy was the first one at the cart, she had been walking past the medical cart when she heard a blood curdling scream. She quickly ran in and froze at what she saw, lying on one of the medical beds was her long lost best friend crying her eyes out in her sleep. The young girl was shaking, as if cold, even though she had several layers of blankets covering her her tiny body. Porlyusica and Wendy were trying to wake the girl up to free her from the nightmare’s claws.

“Levy?” Lucy breathed quickly she pushed passed Porlyusica and Wendy to hug the tiny crying blue hair girl, who were both trying to help Levy settle down. The girl slowly began to calm down and she woke up, her dazed amber eyes soon found Lucy’s watery brown eyes. Lucy was in shock, what had happened to her once happy go lucky friend? With her bright amber eyes that could light up the room or her bouncy blue hair. Both were as dull as a grey sky on a depressing day, the Levy Lucy had left was completely gone. The one she had in her arms was a broken and shattered shell of a girl she had once known.

“Lu- Lu-Lucy?” Levy stuttered and she broke down crying and Lucy tightened her hug. Lucy pulled herself onto the messy bed, and held Levy tightly, but not to tight as she feared that she might break her friend even more. Porlyusica and Wendy soon realized that it was best for the two girls to have some privacy, Porlyusica whispered to Wendy to go check on the animals, the young girl grabbed a clipboard and quickly went out while Porlyusica began getting supplies ready incase anything went wrong with the vast amount of animals they had.

“It’s alright Levy, I’m here, I’m here!” Lucy whispered trying to calm her down, gently running her hand thru Levy’s tangled mane. Levy on the other hand couldn’t make heads or tails of what was going on. Was she in heaven? Did Jet actually kill her finally or did that panther actually eat her while she slept. She wanted to look around where she was at but that scared her even more, she didn’t want to know if this was heaven or hell just yet. Tears began to flow from her eyes and stained Lucy’s blue and white shirt she was wearing, but Lucy didn’t care.

“Levy,” Lucy said softly not wanting to spook the frightened girl,“Levy please look at me?” Levy took a deep breath and summoned up the little courage she had in her to look up at her long lost best friend. “Levy what are you doing here?” Lucy asked softly, only to cause more tears to flow from the dull amber eyes. Lucy felt a sharp pain in her heart as she watched her once strong best friend break down in front of her.

“I’m dead aren’t I?” She cried, only to realize the dull stinging pain in her leg, she looked down to see her calf had been neatly stitched up and the glass removed. “I really am dead,” She whispered, this couldn’t heaven if it was she wouldn’t be in pain.

“Levy you are not dead. You’re on the circus medical cart in Oak Town.” she quietly whispered that seemed to catch the brunette's attention. Circus? Oak Town! But that is nearly thirty miles away from Magnolia. She thought that couldn’t be right but once she looked around she realized Lucy was right. Looking around she saw they were in a train cart that had been converted into a medical art. Cabinets hung on the wall stocked with all sorts of medicine and equipment. There were only four beds in the already tight space along with screens to give some form of privacy. In one of the corners she saw what looked like medical supplies for animals along with a gun.

“Levy what happened to you? Why did you stop responding to the letters I keep sending you?” Lucy asked, only to have anger fill Levy’s eyes. Levy didn’t want to yell or hurt Lucy but something dark took over her the moment Lucy said those words.

“You stopped writing to me Luce. The past two years-” She stopped to get a hold on her tears as bitter memories flooded her “The past two years I have got nothing from you! I thought you have forgotten all about me. That you no longer cared about me!” She bitterly spat, she hated yelling at Lucy but the bitter and anger she had dwelling inside her had finally spilled over. Levy truly felt that Lucy had abandoned her for the life on the road. Everyday she desperately waited for the letters yearning for the comfort only Lucy’s letters brought during her darkest moments.   
“Every day I waited for them but nothing ever came! I wanted to have some comfort knowing that I wasn’t forgotten. Knowing that someone still cared about me in this world!” Her amber eyes met with Lucy’s watered brown eyes. Lucy felt a sharp sting in her heart once again. She desperately wanted to do something but her mind wasn’t letting her.

She shook her head to get a grip on the horror that ravaged her mind, she had no idea that the letters that she wrote to her held that much importance to Levy. Much less that she wasn’t getting them.  
“Levy that isn’t true. I wrote to you everyday! There wasn’t a day where I hadn’t sent a single letter to you. I would never stop caring about you or ever forget about the one person who helped me escape from my family,” The blond said tearfully she reached into the back pocket of her jean shorts to retrieve a letter with Levy’s name and address titled on it. Levy gingerly touched it, afraid that it would turn to dust, and with a lead heart realized who could have been the reason the letters never reached their destination. Her mind drifted to much darker memories that caused her to freeze in place.

“Levy? What’s wrong?” Lucy asked as she saw the girl go into deep thought, but before Levy could answer the door opened and Levy tensed up in Lucy's arms. Two man came crashing into the already packed medical cart both out of breath. Lucy felt Levy beginning to shake in her arms as the two men approached her only to be stopped Porlyusica, who had her trusty broom stick read in her hands. 

Gajeel and Levy eye’s met for a moment. He could tell she was terrified of him, her eyes and body said it all. He wanted to talk to her, to comfort her in a way that Lucy was doing right now. But was stopped by a broom that hit him hard in the face.

“Both of you men out! This child is not fit to have any contact with filthy humans just yet!” She snapped, the broom was in her hands ready to strike the ringmaster and Lion tamer, daring them to a single step forward.

“But we heard her screams and wanted to make sure she was alright-!” Makarov began only to be smacked in the face by the broom, knocking off his top hat and sending the elderly man flying into Gajeel.  
“Both of you out now! She’s fine without you causing her more damage!” She barked. Gajeel having the better sense of the two grabbed the elderly man and made a break for the door. Once it closed shut Porlyusica put the broom down in its corner. She knew that the girl infront of her was going to have a long, long, long recovery ahead of her. At that moment Wendy came back in and placed the clipboard back on its original place.

“Wendy get the girl something to eat and drink, as for you fire dancer,” Lucy froze like a deer in headlights, fearing the elderly woman’s broomstick more than anything “you stay.” She stated, with that the cranky old women began to go thru her medicine cabinet. Mindlessly sorting thru it to give the girls privacy, but kept a sharp ear tuned into what they were saying.

“Levy, did Jet hurt you?” Upon hearing his name Levy flinched, and that was all that was needed for Lucy to confirm her worst fears. Lucy hugged her tightly, he was going to pay for doing this to her best friend. That caught the doctor’s attention and she made a mental note to have a one on one sit down with the girl without the fire dancer.

Right from the start Jet had been controlling of Levy but not enough to raise any eyebrows it had been in small ways so small one might even consider it possessiveness, but Lucy had her doubts. Countless times, she worried about Levy’s well being and now seeing her battered friend like this made her feel sick to her stomach. She now saw exactly how skinny Levy was, she could make out parts of her arm and shoulder, even though Levy had always been tiny and thin she had never been this thin. Her face was sunken in and no light or happiness radiated off her face like it use to.

“He’s never going to touch you again Levy I swear to it!” She growled, anger pooling like a dark pit in her stomach. Wendy returned with a small tray to food and a glass of water. As Levy reached to take the water a shooting pain ripped thru her arm like lightning, causing her to fall back onto Lucy.

“Oh my gosh Levy!” Porlyusica shushed Lucy out of the bed and away from her friend. Before Levy could say anything the doctor began to gently palpate her arm, a slight twist of her whole arm confirmed what the elderly lady needed to do.

“Child, I need you to hold still for a moment. Your arm has been pulled a bit from your socket it isn’t fully but still it needs to be pushed back in.” Once again Levy began to shake from sheer terror, why won’t the pain stop for once! She wanted to yank her arm away from the lady and just hide away in the corner away from pain and from people. Lucy had made her way around and gently rested her hand on her left shoulder and gave her and it’s alright smile. As soon as Levy looked up at Lucy, Porlyusica took her chance and quickly popped the arm back into place. Levy let out a light scream and soon the aching pain was gone.

“There. I’ll get you some pain medication but first eat and drink.” She commanded, not leaving Levy any room to protest.

“Don’t worry Levy, you are safe here now at Circus Fairy!” With that Lucy began to introduce her to Wendy one of the youngest people at the Circus. The young girl was extremely kind and sweet as she helped Levy sit up and never did the smile vanish from her face. Deep down Levy realized that maybe just maybe that there was hope; that maybe she can learn to break away from the damage of this abuse.


End file.
